


Who Wants to Date a Ghost?

by dayblake



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ghost Cole, Happy and Soft Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but I had the idea and wanted to do it out of comfort, might be a little ooc but it's been awhile, not really a specified season, this also devolves into kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayblake/pseuds/dayblake
Summary: Just a split second fic I whipped up too fast because I had the idea in the form of the title - there is a good answer to the question, however.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Who Wants to Date a Ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift! A little comfort gift idea to someone special!
> 
> Also I apologize if this feels off or the pacing is weird I haven't written anything of real substance in a while ^^;

It didn’t seem to be a comfortable night, Jay had noticed. There was a certain air about the Bounty that made it feel like the air was laced in tension in the form of tripwires - one wrong move and someone could set off. Everyone was quieter than usual and everyone ate completely separately. It felt unnatural… almost as if the family between them all that they had built was being slowly pulled apart. It was kind of bumming him out.

So he went to the first person he trusted.

“Cole?” Jay kept his voice down as he gently tapped the door to the earth ninja’s room before sliding it open slowly. “You in here?”  
  


There was no answer, but he could tell that the answer was yes from the sight of the ghost sitting at the end of his neatly done bed, leaving no imprint in the sheets and perhaps not even touching them. He looked… sad. He looked alone and sad and it hurt Jay’s heart to see him like that. He approached quietly and took a seat beside Cole, fidgeting nervously to get comfortable before he spoke up again.

“Hey… is everything okay? You seemed a little- I mean, er, it’s not like you _have_ to be totally fine immediately but… you seem a little down today.”

There were several minutes of silence before Cole sighed and wadded his hands into clenched fists.

“It’s just been… hard. Everyone else has control over their bodies - everyone else is _alive_ and I’m stuck-” His breath hitched. Did ghosts need breath? “-like this. Like… I have no control over when I can help. I feel so _useless_ with this curse.”

“Cole…” Jay frowned, fighting the urge to reach out for physical comfort with an assumption Cole’s mood would just make him involuntarily intangible. “Listen to me - you’re _so_ useful. You’re the master of earth! You think a silly little curse could change you into someone none of us want? You’re more than the heavy hitter, you know. I think…. you’re the heart of this team. So I’d say that even if you couldn’t fight anyone or anything until we break this curse you’d still be super useful to all of us.”

The small speech made Cole snort but finally look over at the lightning ninja; there was even a little smile! That’s a win! Curse problems forgotten? ……. Hopefully?

“Thanks… that’s not all, though. Kai’s already tried to cheer me up. Well in a way only Kai can-”

Oh no.

“Does that mean-”

“Blind dates? Yep. Does he… register that I don’t know how to control this form? Or that he is, in fact, _not_ a genius matchmaker?”

“I don’t think Kai can register _anything_ that isn’t praise or smack talk.”

Both of them giggled at the joke, leaning towards each other and surprisingly meeting in the middle for just a second with solid, but soft, contact. Neither of them said anything about it after sitting upright again, but the tiny gesture seemed to brighten Cole’s spirits even more.

“Besides…” Cole stretched. “No one wants to date a ghost.”

Jay stopped in that moment, brain acknowledging the words and trying to form a proper response. A little debate formed and fought in his head, he wrestled with words, and all within seconds he disastrously spilled out a simple “I would.”

It was certainly enough to apparently grab the other’s attention because he stopped and stared at Jay as if he had told him they had an intruder on board. Silence stretched awkwardly for moments and the two just sat, stunned by words until Cole cleared his throat and tried to speak up first.

“You really…? I mean- would you- it wouldn’t- uh…”

“I… I _am_ talking about you, Cole.” Jay laughed nervously, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He sounded a little silly admitting his crush like this, but continued. “Not because you’re a ghost! Um… I had a thing for you before you got cursed by that dumb temple. And… I think you should know! Because you’re… you’re still you, you know? And I really really like you. _You_.”

The reply got a grin from Cole and before he knew it, Jay was surrounding in solid arms. Taking the opportunity, he wrapped his arms around him in return and squeezed while he could with his nose pressed to his neck. It was nice to have his friend feel whole again. Maybe that’s what the issue had been… a sense of incomplete.

“Dude.” Cole said. “I’ve been pretty much in love with you forever-” He continued to babble. “-I didn’t know you felt the same way! This is perfect!”

Jay just chuckled. Jeez… love. That was nice to hear. It made his heart patter in his chest and feel so light. So he pressed himself into Cole’s arms and give him the smallest kiss on his cheek. Unfortunately it seemed like it capped his excited words, but luckily it brought up a new subject.

“Did you just… kiss me?”

“Yeah! I’m pretty head over heels for you too, so I thought it’d be a nice gift-?”  
  


“No, like… Jay I felt it. Wait… I feel _you_ _!_ Haha this is… wow!”

The joy written boldly all over Cole’s face was only extinguished when he leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to the subtle freckles dotting the smaller ninja’s face and then to the tip of his nose and then finally, after what felt like forever for Jay, to his lips. It wasn’t a spark or a flame igniting between them - there was a slow warmth that came over the two of them. They both felt it as if it was the same as coming home to a fire being lit after a cold night. It was perfect.

When they parted, Jay realized, Cole’s mood had completely turned from something exuding a lack of self worth to this warm glow of affection. It was sappy and cute and everything he hoped to see out of him. It looked like they had something new to discuss - the idea of the two of them getting involved in a relationship of their own. Feelings were in the air now and no curse could stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> To conclude:  
> I do draw and write about lego ninjas now - I love them :')
> 
> Come find me @ElectricMindArt on Twitter if you're into that!


End file.
